User blog:Bloodhit111/PS2 Chronicles - To Advance and Protect Humanity
__NOEDITSECTION__ To Advance and Protect Humanity. August 30th, 2846. Calvin Clay took a deep breath as he boarded the Galaxy transport and took a seat in the last row with his wife and infant daughter. Once they were belted, strapped, and buckled, he closed his eyes. He tried to shut out his fear, focusing on his breathing, listening to the hum of the ship. His wife, Mari-Dee, held their daughter in her arms, but adjusted to place a comforting hand on Calvin’s leg. “It’ll be ok.” The pilot’s voice came crunching through the intercom, and the Galaxy’s V-TOL engines roared to life in preparation for take-off. Calvin fought the urge to be sick. With his eyes still shut tight, hands clutching the armrests, the Galaxy lurched into the air, shuddering at it ascended. By the time the ship had hit its cruising altitude, Calvin was drenched in sweat, but the smoother ride gave him some reprieve. Mari-Dee shot him a wry smile and elbowed him playfully. “Are you sure they’ll even take you? I’m not sure what kind of a soldier you’ll make if you can’t even handle a Galaxy flight.” “They say the implants will help.” “Don’t remind me. Are you sure you still want to go through with this?” “It’s the only way. We’ve talked it through a hundred times.” Mari-Dee laid her head on her husband’s shoulder and swept a gentle hand across their daughter’s cheek. “Anni didn’t even wake up. You’re getting seriously outperformed by the little one, mister. I hope the Sovereignty understands how little they’ve got to work with.” Calvin gave a quiet laugh. “You watch, I’ll be an ace Scythe pilot by the time they’re through with me.” The Clay’s landed at the Rashnu Bio Lab later that night after what seemed an eternity to Calvin. They were greeted by some polite young men in iridescent suits of purple armor who were eager to lead them to their next destinations. “Mr. Clay? I’m Lictor Orrin Martinez, it’s a pleasure to meet you. We’re very excited to have you and your family with us.” Calvin shook his hand. “Thanks, we’re just relieved to be back on the ground. Well, I am at least.” “I’d love you show you folks around, but unfortunately we’re in a bit of a time crunch.” Martinez motioned to his companion. “Mr. Clay, if you’ll please follow Aspirant Nixon he’ll take you to meet with Dr. Singh in the main Bio Lab immediately. Mrs. Clay, if you and your little girl will follow me, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” Calvin gave Anni a quick kiss on the head and wrapped his arms around his wife and child. As they held each other Mari-Dee whispered, “Are we going to be ok?” Calvin pulled back and looked at his daughter. “We’re saving her life. It’s all worth it.” As her husband walked away with the young Vanu solider, Mari-Dee called out to him, “I’ll see you soon! I love you!” Over the roar of the VTOL’s, Calvin didn’t seem to hear her. As Lictor Martinez led her and Anni away, he could see her distress. “We’ll take good care of him, Mrs. Clay. He’ll be better than ever, you’ll see.” Mari-Dee and Anni were taken to the small apartment the Vanu Sovereignty had set up for them among a temporary housing camp near the perimeter of the facility. It was cramped, but it would suffice. The VS representatives said it would only take three weeks of treatment to cure Anni, and anything they needed would be provided during their stay. Mari-Dee still hated the notion of trading her husband for her daughter, but what Calvin had said earlier was true – they’d been over it a hundred times. They didn’t have the money to afford the treatments their daughter needed and the Terran Republic could offer them no assistance. The Vanu Sovereignty said they would treat their daughter for no fee. All they asked was that her husband enlisted, so that’s what he did. Across the facility, Calvin was lead up through the lab to and into a waiting room. After a few minutes, a lanky man wearing a hexagon patterned bodysuit walked in and gave an infectious smile. “Mr. Clay? Raj Singh. It’s nice to finally meet you,” he said, shaking Calvin’s hand. “Did you have a good flight?” Calvin made a face. “Don’t think such a thing exists, Doc.” Singh gave a short laugh, “That’s right! I forgot that you hated to fly. Well, don’t worry, we can take care of that.” “Is everything set for Anni’s treatments?” “Everything is on track, Mr. Clay. Listen, I know it’s difficult, but please try not to worry. Your daughter is in excellent hands. We’ve brought in a team that worked at Genudine to work with us. They specialize in genetic re-alignment while our doctors have access to medical treatments using re-discovered Vanu technology. Over the last decade we’ve seen hundreds of cases just like Anni’s. I can promise you, her condition is entirely curable, so there’s no need to fear. “Thank you so much, Dr. Singh. My family and I appreciate it.” “I know there’s a lot of crazy propaganda out there, but I can assure you of this – the Vanu Sovereignty exists solely to advance and protect humanity. Everything we do, we do seeking that goal.” “You’re the only ones that offered to help my daughter. That’s enough for me.” Singh produced a scanner from his coat pocket and slowly passed it over Calvin’s body, starting with his head and sliding it down to his feet. “I think this agreement will benefit us both, Mr. Clay. Your daughter will be right as rain in a matter of days, and the VS will have another capable soldier.” “Right, about that - I’ve spoken with a few people about that process before, but what exactly does it entail?” Dr. Singh checked his watch. “We’re almost late. Come with me, we can go over all that later.” He gestured for Calvin to follow and led him through the lab to the roof where a few Scythes were warming up. Singh looked back at Calvin. “So I know you’re not going to like this, but we’re going to be taking these Scythes up to Station V.” Calvin’s knees went weak. “Are you kidding me? I can’t fly one of these.” He instantly regretted the joke he’d made to Dee on the flight over. Singh laughed. “No, no, you just sit back and enjoy, well, endure the ride. It’s set to autopilot and will follow the squadron leader; you don’t have to do a thing. Despite the difference in size, there’s actually less turbulence in a Scythe generation-6 than in a Galaxy. Trust me, you’ll be fine. I’ll see you on the station.” Calvin stepped into one of the Scythes, strapped himself in, and closed his eyes. The ship took off without as much as a hitch. Singh was right, the flight was much smoother, and he didn’t have to do a thing. It didn’t matter. Panic washed over him all the same. He did his best to shut it out, thinking of his daughter. Anni is going to be fine. Nothing else is more important. Minutes passed before he opened his eyes again. He saw a small group of Scythes ahead, mimicking the movements of the ship in front. They had already left Auraxis’ atmosphere and were heading towards what looked like a heavily damaged space station. A woman’s voice came through over the comm. “Erebus, this is Banshee zero-one. Tell us we’re scanner-free and I’ll lead the group in.” After a moment, a man’s voice responded, “Banshee zero-one, that’s an a-firm, you are clear to proceed.” Calvin watched a small portal iris on the side of the station open until it was large enough for the flight group to enter in single file. As soon as the last Scythe slipped through, the portal closed behind. The interior here was pristine and newly retrofitted - a stark contrast to the destruction that appeared to ravage much of the station exterior. As his Scythe descended on its landing pad, he watched as teams of Vanu technicians rushed into position to start ship maintenance. Below him were dozens of levels. The scope of the station was massive. As Calvin exited the Scythe, Singh approached and saw his look of disbelief. “Vanu has provided us with many gifts. Station V is only one of them. Come on, let’s keep moving.” They walked from the hangar to an elevator and took it to the station’s 54th level. As the door opened, Calvin saw a vast circular chamber. Several hundred robots were idling, waiting for orders. Singh led him through a side room filled with dozens of beds, most of which were occupied. Between the beds were large transparent tubes, big enough for a grown man to fit inside. Each was connected to a console full of monitors and biotech equipment. Some of them had patients in them, suspended in a glowing green liquid. “One of the things we’ve learned researching the alien technology left behind by Vanu’s people is that life doesn’t need millennia to evolve. With the proper application of gene therapy and nano-technology, we can force that process. We still have much to decipher, but we’re already able to make ordinary humans better than we had any right to expect.” “Is that what you’re going to do to me?” “Absolutely. Along with implants, discreet cybernetics, and some flash imprinting, you’ll be better than ever.” “I still have some questions though. I mean, what exactly is all of this going to do to me? How long before I get to see Anni and Dee?” Singh pulled out a chair and sat. He’d been smiling as he showed Calvin around, but his smile was gone now. “It’s better if we wait to address your questions. Things will be clearer for you after we begin the imprinting.” “What do you mean, Doc?” “Your daughter is going to live a long, healthy life, just as we promised – but you’re part of the Vanu Sovereignty now. You’ll be augmented and gene enhanced. We will enlighten you to the truth and wisdom of Vanu, and you will help humanity ascend beyond the doom that awaits us.” Calvin stared at him. “I don’t understand. I’ll do whatever you need me to, I just want to know when I can see my family.” “Look, I’m sorry, you aren’t ready for this. I should have waited until after the imprinting, but here we are. Mr. Clay, you don’t get to see your family, not until we’re through with you. You aren’t prepared, and they are not yet part of the Sovereignty.” “What? Well, if that’s an issue, can’t they join?” “Oh, we count on it, Mr. Clay. You’ll likely recruit your wife yourself once you understand. Assuming she can be made to see reason we’d welcome her with open arms. If she can’t be made to see the truth, it’s tragic, but she’ll burn with all the rest. Your little girl is already ours, she just doesn’t know it yet. With our process, by the time Anni’s an adult, she’ll be an amazing specimen, a true paragon of the cause.” Calvin’s voice grew louder, more stern, but dripped with fear. “What the hell are you saying?! Burn with the others?! I never agreed to this. Take me back to my family.” A few recruits in the beds around them roused from their sleep. They all turned, in unison, and focused their gaze on Calvin. “I’m sorry. That’s not going to happen.” Dr. Singh looked pained as he detached the Beamer from his belt and powered it on and sighed. “You have only two ways off this space station. One is through the light and wisdom of Vanu. The other is through an airlock.” The recruits were up now, weapons in hand and closing in. Calvin felt like he was falling. This couldn’t be real. “You’re all insane!” “No. We are enlightened. Please don’t test me, Mr. Clay. You don’t realize it yet, but it wouldn’t even be murder. Unless the Vanu Sovereignty succeeds, than you, me, the NC, the TR – we’re all already dead.” Original post Category:Blog posts Category:Lore